


[vid] Never Gonna Keep Me Down

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean sure get knocked around a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Never Gonna Keep Me Down

**Title:** Never Gonna Keep Me Down  
 **Music:** _Tubthumping_ by Chumbawamba  
 **Category:** Gen, Humor/Action  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 46.6 MB  
 **Length:** 3:01  
 **Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester  
 **Spoilers:** for seasons 1-5  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Sam and Dean sure get knocked around a lot.

[Original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/30640.html)

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** Originally made for a challenge @ [Spnland](http://spnland.livejournal.com)

  


  


  
[YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSc0aSe0oEg) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/21969044) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?luqcg8c039s3fe9)  



End file.
